


Jeff and Cody's Let's Play FNAF!

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Cody do a Let's Play of Five Nights At Freddy's. No horror, just a bunch of friends having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeff and Cody's Let's Play FNAF!

“Hello, and welcome to Jeff and Cody’s Let’s Play!” Cody announces. “Tonight, we’re going to be playing what our two viewers (thank you Lisa and Violet) requested: the scariest game in a decade, Five Nights at Freddy’s! Are you prepared for this challenge, Jeff?”  
“I’m ready,” Jeff says, testing his reflexes with the mouse’s cursor.   
“Have you looked into the game yet?”  
“What! No way, man, that’s totally cheating. I’m going into this blind.”  
“Jeff’s hair makes him go into everything blind,” Cody snickers.   
“You sound like Garcia, dude…”  
“Anyway, are you ready to start Jeff?”  
“Totally!”  
“Alright, hop to it!”  
Jeff clicks the start screen, which has been flickering with Freddy Fazbear’s face, and starts the game.  
“Oh, dude, I can’t move!” Jeff says as he starts familiarizing himself with the game. “It looks like I’ll have to just close doors and stuff- WAIT, DUDE, SHUT UP!”  
“I wasn’t saying anything-”  
“SHHHH!”  
The telephone goes to voicemail, and a man shouts through the phone.   
“Hello? Hello?”  
Jeff tries to listen to the recording while Cody giggles next to him.   
“Why are you giggling?” he hisses.   
“Because I’m really scared about this game. Oh God, the light’s flickering-”  
“Dude, lights flicker in every horror game!”  
“Yeah, but this is supposed to be a kid’s place! Why does it have crummy lighting?”  
“I don’t know… Wait, did the guy on the phone just say potential death of an employee?”  
“THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A KID’S PLACE! WHY CAN YOU DIE?” Cody shouts, tearing at his hair.   
“Dude, shut up! I can’t hear the guy.”  
Jeff’s messing with the lights and the doors now. He toggles the camera. He wonders why there’s an empty room labeled Pirate Cove. It seems like a stupid feature to add to a game if nothing is in there. Ambience, maybe?  
“The bite?!” Cody’s mouth gapes open. “What the heck is the bite?!”  
Jeff is trying to be brave for Cody, until-  
“Oh, my God, what the heck is that music?” he whispers.   
“It’s like a demonic merry-go-round,” Cody says softly. “Why did we agree to play this game?”  
“Wait, shoot, did the guy say something about power? OH, SHOOT!” Jeff yells, staring at the bottom left corner. “It’s 2 AM, and I’m at 50% power! I’m never gonna make it!”  
“What happens if you run out of power?” Cody says.  
“I don’t know! They kill me?”  
“DON’T RUN OUT OF POWER!”  
“I’M TRYING NOT TO! Hold on…” Jeff glances at the camera. “Where’d the bunny go?”  
He pans the camera into different rooms.   
“OH GOD IT’S IN THE ROOM WITH THE SEVERED HEADS!” Cody yells.  
“Those aren’t severed heads, Cody, they’re animatronic heads! Chill out!”  
“It’s coming closer!” Cody whimpers.  
“Come on, it’s fine as long as we can see- why did the cameras go out?” Jeff pales. “Oh no, why did the cameras go out…”  
“You’re dead… you’re dead…”  
“Cody, stop shielding your face from the screen! Watch it like a man!”  
Jeff closes out of the cameras, checks the lights and the doors, then goes back to the cameras.   
“See, I told you. The bunny’s right there, and- oh no.”  
“WHERE’D THE DUCK GO?”  
Jeff checks the cameras again, and they both scream.   
“IT’S REALLY CLOSE!”   
Jeff slams the right door shut. He looks at his power. He’s at 10%, and it’s 5 AM. They’ve got to make it. Still, he keeps the door shut and keeps the camera open.   
“Oh man, you’re at 3%...” Cody squeaks. “2%... 1%...”  
The door shutters open, and the lights click off. The fact that Jeff and Cody are playing in Jeff’s basement with all the lights off at night isn’t helping them. Then the left side of the screen lights up with a face, and the two boys scream. The music starts up again.   
“Don’t move, Jeff, maybe it won’t see you…”  
“Oh God, don’t see me, please don’t see me… I can’t die on the first night…”  
A bell rings in the game, and the screen show the time changing from 5 to 6 AM. Both boys’ hearts are beating right out of their chests. Night Two starts. Cody and Jeff glance at each other.   
“You know,” Cody says. “That actually wasn’t too bad.”  
“Yeah, we can handle another night,” Jeff says, nodding shakily.   
They put on their poker faces and begin Night Two.  
Their resolve is actually strengthening in Night Two. They’ve grown used to the occasional animatronic creeping around, and even though they shout when Bonnie appears in the doorway, they are able to shut the door on it quickly. Jeff is figuring out how much power each mechanism takes up and is conserving energy well. Night Two is going well.   
“Hey, what did the phone guy say about Pirate Cove?” Cody reminds Jeff.   
“I don’t know. Which camera place is Pirate Cove- OH MY GOD!”  
Cody covers his face briefly, and Jeff screams when he sees Foxy in the curtains.   
“WHAT THE FRICK IS THAT?” Cody demands.   
“I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST AN EMPTY CURTAIN,” Jeff wails.   
“OK SO JUST LIKE… just keep an eye on him, ok?” Cody says.   
“Ok.”  
They spend the next couple of minutes frantically searching the cameras and flickering back to Pirate Cove. They jump when Foxy comes out a little bit more. In a few more minutes, they flip back to Pirate Cove, and nothing is there.   
“What the-?”  
Jeff changes the camera to see Foxy scrambling down the hallway.  
“CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE DOOR OH GOD!” Cody screams.   
Jeff tries to close the door, but Foxy appears in the doorway screaming, and the door to the basement flies open revealing a set of gleaming eyes. Jeff and Cody scream, flailing backwards, and Cody throws a pillow at the figure, who just bats it away and advances. It turns the light on.  
“Jeez, guys, I didn’t know I was so scary. It’s the glasses, isn’t it?” Ed says, grinning.   
“Ed!” Jeff pants, clutching his chest. “I didn’t know you could make it over.”  
“Yeah, Grandpa kicked me out of the house after training. I guess you didn’t get my text.”  
Jeff had turned off his phone for the Let’s Play, but he pulled it out now and checked to make sure he had gotten Ed’s message. Ed takes a look at Jeff’s laptop.   
“Oh, cool! You guys are playing Five Nights At Freddy’s?”  
“Not any more,” Jeff says, turning off his computer and cutting the Let’s Play short. It’s too bad that feed was live. Violet and Lisa were watching, and they’ll never let the two boys live this down


End file.
